


Spin the Bottle

by damianwayne



Category: Mystic Messenger (Video Game)
Genre: Attempt at Humor, Multi, the second chapter is just juminzen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-12
Updated: 2016-09-28
Packaged: 2018-08-14 15:31:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,012
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8019385
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/damianwayne/pseuds/damianwayne
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The gang plays spin the bottle. Jaehee doesn’t get paid enough, Yoosung finally gets his first kiss, Zen and Jumin kind of get caught up in each other and Seven’s a fucking furry.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> [elda](bicanary.tumblr.com): i am at work :((  
>  me: how can i cheer u up  
> elda: write a MM fic for me  
> me: ok bb 
> 
> (aka the reason why the MC name is elda but ... it doesnt really matter,,.. elda u aint the shit)

“No,” Jaehee said, when Seven put the bottle on the table.  
  
“Aw, come on,” he insisted.

Jumin shook his head too. “I don’t understand how this would be a good idea.”

“For once, I have to agree,” Zen said, which surprised Elda. Zen would never agree to anything Jumin said. “If there’s a slight chance that I’ll have to kiss Jumin, I decline.”

Seven just grinned wider and Zen frowned. “You want it to happen, don’t you?”

“No,” Seven replied. “How am I supposed to know where the bottle lands? We’re six people. It could land on  _ anyone. _ ”

“Six?” Yoosung asked hesitantly and Seven nodded and pointed with the bottle at Elda.

“Of course she’s going to play too,” he said and Zen bit down on his lower lip. 

He’s seriously not considering this just because she was participating, was he? “Uh, you didn’t even ask if I want to join.”

“Don’t feel pressured by Seven’s crazy ideas,” Zen told her, flashing her a charming smile.

“Yeah, you really don’t have to!” Yoosung agreed. 

What, they suddenly wanted to play too? Elda looked over to Jumin and Jaehee. The latter had her eyes on her boss too. She was curious about their reactions, so Elda smiled.

“Okay.”

“Yohoo!” Seven exclaimed, putting an arm into the sky and smiled brightly. 

“Well, if she’s playing I’m not saying no,” Zen said, shooting closer to Elda’s left side and winking at her. “We don’t need Jumin.”

“Who said I’m not joining?”

“You did,” Jaehee answered, “about two minutes ago.”

Seven laughed and placed the bottle in the middle of the table. “Okay, who cares? We’re all playing and we’re starting now.”

Elda wasn’t too worried about what might happen.

“This wasn’t in the job description,” Jaehee said, sighing, but everyone knew she was going to participate.

“Okay. I’m first,” Seven said and spun the bottle. It landed on Jumin, who widened his eyes. Zen burst out in laughter.

“It’s not gay if you say ‘no homo’,” Seven said to the other man and Jumin shook his head.

“He doesn’t want to fuel this rumors,” Zen said, “he’s gay.”

“I do not wish to-”

“Okay, I’ll let you off if you let me kiss Elly,” Seven said and Jumin gasped.

“Leave Elizabeth 3rd out of this!” he screamed, which made Yoosung, who sat next to him, jump. Jaehee was unfazed by her boss’ outburst. “She’s pure and too good for you. Do not even think about it.”

“Well, then, give me a kiss Jumin!” Seven smiled brightly and closed his eyes, leaning forward over the table and towards Jumin.

Jumin blinked and looked over to Jaehee. “That’s what the rules say,” she said. “You have to kiss him.”

Maybe she just said this so she could snatch a kiss from Zen, Elda thought, but she didn’t say it out loud. Jumin took a deep breath and leaned forward. It was supposed to be a chaste and quick kiss, but Seven grabbed his face and blew a raspberry against Jumin’s lips, who didn’t have any chance of escaping.

When Seven finally let him go, Zen and Seven were laughing and you couldn’t help but laugh too. 

“Wow, this is the best, I’ll send it to the newspape-,” Zen said, staring at his phone, when Seven snatched it out of his hands.

“No pictures!” he said and deleted it. “Okay, now it’s your turn, Jumin.”

“I do not wish to play this game anymore,” Jumin said.

“Don’t be like that,” Zen said. “This is the best game I’ve ever played. Spin the bottle, Jumin!”

“If you don’t want to spin it, Yoosung can spin it for you,” Elda suggested and Jumin narrowed his eyes. She knew he was probably thinking of her as a traitor right now, but it was just too amusing. 

He adjusted his tie before spinning the bottle. “This is a game for children,” Jumin said, “which you are.” His eyes landed on Seven, who just shrugged and looked at the bottle. Zen was still smiling, but then the bottle landed on him and his smile disappeared immediately.

“No.”

Yoosung snickered. “Rules are rules, right?”

“No!” Zen shouted. “Neither me nor Jumin want this.”

“Rules,” Seven said. “Don’t worry, we won’t take pictures.” 

Jumin shook his head. “I’ll have to pass.”

“Mr. Han, rules are rules,” Jaehee said and Elda laughed.

“I agree. Rules are rules.” She looked over to Zen. “You don’t want to break the rules, right?”

“I do when it comes to him!” Zen pointed at Jumin, his index finger only a few inches away from Jumin’s face.

“Pointing at people with their fingers isn’t polite,” Jumin said and pushed his arm away.

“Don’t touch me,” Zen muttered.

“Well, you’ll have to touch him anyway,” Seven said. “With your lips. On his.”

“I’m not even gay. He’ll think I’m into him,” Zen said.

“I would not.”

“So you want to kiss me?”

“I do not, but we should get this over with.” Jumin sighed and stood up and Zen opened his mouth. He clearly didn’t know how to respond to this and Jumin stepped closer. “You have to close your mouth.”

“I-”

“Come on, Zen!” Elda shouted and Zen closed his lips and pressed his eyes shut close. Jumin kissed him, even if it was just a short kiss that didn’t last a second. All of the others, except for Jaehee shouted and clapped their hands. Jaehee was just staring at them with her mouth open.

When Jumin and Zen sat back, Zen wiped his mouth with the back of his hand and pouted.

“That was the worst kiss I’ve ever had. It was probably the best for you.”

“It was too short for me to judge,” Jumin said and Zen wanted to say something, but Yoosung put his hand on his shoulder.

“Spin the bottle!”

“Fine.” Zen took the bottle and soun it. “If it lands on Jumin again, I won’t do it.”

“Maybe it’ll land on Jaehee and her wish will be granted,” Seven joked.

“I don’t know what you’re talking about.”

It landed on Yoosung. “No!” he said and Zen gasped.

“What do you have against me? You should be honored!” Zen said and Yoosung looked down.

“I’m… nothing against you, but it’d be my first kiss.”

“Aren’t you 21?” Elda asked and Yoosung blushed in response and hid his face.   
“God, you’re all teasing me! You do know I’ve never had a girlfriend before!”

“Sorry, Yoosung, we just assumed you already had your first kiss before,” Jaehee said. 

“Well, you should be happy that I’m your first kiss then,” Zen said and Jaehee nodded in agreement.

“A lot of people would die for this opportunity.”

“You,” Seven coughed and ignored it when Elda gave him a light slap at his side.

“It doesn’t really count as a first kiss because it’s from a guy, right?” he asked and Elda just raised her eyebrows.

“Be happy that I’m your first kiss,” Zen said. “Jumin, watch and learn.”

“What?” Jumin asked, confused. Zen smiled.

“This is the charm of Zen.” He turned to Yoosung, got closer and cupped his face in his hands. Yoosung widened his eyes in surprise, when Zen stroke his cheek and then tilted his head to place a soft and gentle kiss on his lips. When they broke apart, Yoosung was still staring at him with wide eyes and Zen turned to Jumin again. “ _ This _ is how you properly kiss someone.”

“I assumed you didn’t want to be kissed like that from me,” Jumin replied. “And to be frank, I didn’t want to kiss you like that either.”

“Shut up!”

Yoosung leaned back. “Well, I guess I just lost my first kiss,” he said.

“How was it?” Elda asked and Yoosung shrugged. 

“Okay.”

“What? My kisses are amazing!” 

“I beg to differ,” Jumin said and Zen narrowed his eyes.   
“You don’t count. I didn’t even  _ try. _ ”

Seven laughed. “Maybe you should prove him wrong,” he said.

“Yeah, maybe I should!”

“What is happening?” Jaehee whispered to Elda, who shrugged.

“I have no idea.”

Yoosung hesistantly reached out for the bottle, while Jumin scoffed. “I don’t think we need to repeat that. It wouldn’t change anything anyway.”

Yoosung spun the bottle at the same time Zen leaned over the table, grabbed Jumin’s collar and pulled him forward into a kiss. Elda opened her mouth in surprise and so did the others. It didn’t look like a pleasant kiss, it was more like a battle between them. 

“I expected a lot when I suggested this game,” Seven said, “but not  _ that. _ ”

“Can we lift the ‘No Pictures’ rule?” Jaehee asked and Seven nodded.

“Totally.” They both raised their phones to take pictures and Jumin and Zen didn’t even  _ pay attention.  _ Yoosung cleared his throat.

“Elda…” He pointed at the bottle that was pointing in your direction.

“Oh, sure.” Elda nodded. She totally forgot the game for a while and then she smiled Yoosung walked over to her place and lowered himself to kiss her. It was a cute and innocent kiss, nothing else expected from Yoosung, considering it was his second kiss.

Elda kissed him back and closed her eyes. It was a pleasant kiss and when they broke it, the others were all staring at them.

“What?” Elda asked.

“This is unfair!” Zen shouted.

“You were busy kissing Jumin,” she pointed out and looked to Jumin, whose collar, tie and hair was all messed up. 

“I hate this game! I’m not playing anymore!” Zen said and ran out of the room.

“I should check my appearance,” Jumin excused himself and left too.

“The game is over?” Jaehee asked.

“Are you disappointed because you didn’t get to kiss Zen?” Seven teased.

Elda smiled and placed a kiss on Jaehee’s lips. “Here you have one from me now,” she said and Jaehee blushed.

“Surprise kiss!” Seven shouted and pulled Jaehee closer to kiss her too. She was caught off guard so she couldn’t do anything against it, but as soon as she could, she pushed Seven away.   
“What was that?”

“Surprise kiss,” Seven explained.

“This is a childish game,” she said.

“Well, we at least took Yoosung’s kiss virginity,” Seven said, “ _ and  _ we got to see Jumin and Zen make out. I think it was worth it.”

“I agree,” Elda said and Yoosung smiled.

“Yeah, me too.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hmu on my tumblr [@sevenzerosevens](sevenzerosevens.tumblr.com) (yes. i'm 1000% a seven girl... elda is a yoosung girl and bc im a nice person she got to kiss him)
> 
> also im thinking about writing a sequel ... for zen/jumin bc im a bitch for juminzen bye


	2. Jumin/Zen Bonus

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> bc i told yall i wanted to write a sequel... just for them.... bc i love this ship   
> so here we go, a second part that wasnt planned but happened

As soon as Zen was out of the room, he ran to the restroom and stared at himself in the mirror in horror.

What had he just done? He just made out with Jumin. _Jumin_. The Trust Fund Kid. He hated him! Zen groaned and put his face in his hands, feeling how hot his face was right now.

God, he just wanted to play a good game of Spin the Bottle, maybe getting a kiss from Elda and making fun of whoever had to kiss Jumin. Instead, he got a kiss from Yoosung and now he had to make fun of _himself_.

It wouldn’t have been that bad, if he wouldn’t have let himself provoke so much by that asshole and the other redheaded idiot.

A knock against the door.

“What?” Zen asked.

“Are you done there?” It was Jumin’s voice.

“No!” Zen screamed. “I don’t want to see you.” He looked up into the mirror. In fact, for the first time he didn’t even want to see himself. His cheeks and lips were red. He lifted up his hand to said lips and groaned.

“I’d like to check my appearance. You were… really wild,” Jumin said.

“Shut up!” Zen screamed and opened the bathroom door to see Jumin. 

Oh god, he was right. Jumin’s hair was a mess and so was the collar of his white shirt and the tie. Zen stared at him with wide eyes and Jumin just walked past him to the mirror to adjust his tie.

“You can’t fix your hair,” Zen said when Jumin tried to. “It was a mess before already.”

Jumin turned to him and just raised his eyebrows. “You did try your best to make it messier though.”

“Oh god,” Zen groaned, “I hate you so much.”

“That didn’t feel like you hate me.”

“It was- you provoked me! I’m a hell of a kisser!”

Jumin shrugged again and Zen just raised his arm and pointed at him. “I’m not going to fall for it again! If you’re trying to get a kiss out of me, stop! I won’t fall for the same trick twice!”

Jumin licked his lips and then nodded. “So what do I have to do then?”

“Huh?” Zen blinked, lowering his arm slowly. “ _What_?!”

Jumin stepped closer and Zen did too, until his back hit the door of the bathroom. Zen swallowed hard and stared into Jumin’s dark eyes. “Get away from me, rich kid. I know I’m amazing and that I’m a great kisser, but you can’t be _that_ desperate to get a kiss from me.” He forced himself to a smile. “I can’t blame you for falling for me though, I’m beautiful. But sorry not sorry, you’re not my type. I don’t like arrogant rich kids.”

“Is that so,” Jumin said and Zen nodded. Why was his heart beating so fast? “Was kissing Yoosung more enjoyable than kissing me?”

“Kissing everyone would be more enjoyable than kissing _you_.” Zen almost added that he’d rather kiss Jumin’s cat, but he didn’t want him to talk about the cat right now. He didn’t exactly know what he wanted to talk with Jumin. He should just leave.

“Well, kissing you was fairly better than Seven.”

Zen laughed. “Of course it was.” He rolled his eyes. “Seven has no idea how to kiss. And you neither.”

“You grabbed me out of nowhere and just assaulted me,” Jumin pointed out and Zen blushed. 

“Shut up. How would you have done it then?” Zen hated himself as soon as those words left his lips.

Jumin hesitated and then stepped closer, raising his hand and brushing his palm over Zen’s jaw. Zen held his breath. He should just push him away. He hated Jumin, he should just push him away and then run away and tell everyone that the Trust Fund Kid has also fallen for his charm and make fun of him for actually being gay just like he predicted, but he didn’t.

Instead, he just stayed still and watched Jumin and how his gaze lowered and dropped to Zen’s lips. He pushed him more against the door and then tilted his head and leaned in for a soft kiss.

It was innocent at first. Just his soft lips pressing against Zen’s, then he felt Jumin’s fingers tangling in Zen’s hair and god, he smelt so good. Jumin deepened the kiss and Zen still didn’t react. He couldn’t let him win, but when Jumin slowly put his other hand on Zen’s waist and pulled back to look at Zen’s face for a reaction, Zen still just stared at him with wide eyes.

“Fuck you,” Zen hissed and then pulled him closer again, kissing him back now. It was a better kiss than their first and their second. The first was barely anything, the second too wild, too rushed and messy. 

But now… it was perfect. They were alone, their bodies were so close to each other and Zen could put his arms around the other male, pulling him even closer, until they were flushed against each other. He closed his eyes, parted his lips and trailed his tongue over Jumin’s lower lip. 

Zen smiled when he felt Jumin freezing for a while, because he must have caught him off guard. He can do this. He bit down on Jumin’s lip lightly and kissed him with more passion now. His hands trailed up to cup Jumin’s face. He ran his fingers through his dark hair, while Jumin now put both of his hands on Zen’s waist. 

“Still not enjoyable,” Zen said to tease him and Jumin pushed him back. Zen was startled for a moment and offended, but then Jumin placed his lips against his again. 

“Really?” Jumin whispered against Zen’s ear, making him shudder. 

“Re-really,” Zen replied and Jumin smiled, licking his lips. He placed a kiss behind Zen’s ear and then one lower. He left a trail of kisses on his jawline and moved onto Zen’s neck, while pressing his body against Zen’s. Zen couldn’t react, but just hold onto Zen and throw his head back against the door and close his eyes.

“I hate you,” Zen sighed and pulled Jumin up to meet him for yet another kiss.

Then somebody knocked against the door. “Uh, sorry. I know you’re both probably busy in there, but I really have to pee,” Yoosung said.

Zen and Jumin didn’t say anything for a moment.

“A minute,” Jumin said and why did he sound so normal?! Zen was breathing hard and placed a hand on his neck, where only a few seconds before Jumin had kissed him.

“You didn’t give me a hicky, did you?”

“Please, I would never.”

“Good.”

“Leave one in such a visible place,” Jumin added and Zen took a deep breath. He stepped away from the door and opened it to see Yoosung.

“Thanks!” He rushed past them, as Zen and Jumin left the room. 

“I can’t go back,” Zen groaned. He didn’t want to see the others. Especially not that look on Seven’s face.

Jumin nodded. “I understand. How about we leave?”

“What?!” Zen stared at him. How could he just say that? “You? And me? _Together_?”

“Yes,” Jumin replied. “We could go out and eat.”

“I’m not… hungry?” 

Jumin sighed. “I was asking you out on a date.”

“Oh… Oh!” Zen gasped. “But- who would want to go on a date with you?! I don’t want to date you! Just because we kissed like more than… I don’t know, a lot of times, doesn’t mean I _like_ you now!”

“You don’t?” Jumin asked.

Zen blushed. “Fine. But I’m choosing the place. And you’re paying, Mr. Trust Fund Kid.”


End file.
